Typically, mechanically bound books are created using either relatively small, inexpensive machines that require a significant amount of labor to create each book, or large, expensive machines that require much less labor per book. Use of small, inexpensive machines is widespread inasmuch as they are present in many offices. Such machines are adequate for creating relatively small quantities of books. As the number of books to be assembled increases, however, the manpower required is significant when utilizing such small, inexpensive machines. In practice, it is not uncommon for operators to spend an hour or more assembling twenty to fifty books.
Automated machines, on the other hand, are relatively uncommon in offices. Rather, they are most often found in dedicated print shops or binderies. While these machines may be capable of creating the twenty to fifty books in as little as two to five minutes, the size and cost of automated machines can be prohibitive to smaller or occasional users. Further, it is often time consuming for operators to set up such automated machines or to modify machines to change from one size or color of binding element to another. The specialized training required to operate and set-up automated binding machines further limits benefits available to general office users.
Various types of binding elements have been utilized to mechanically bind a stack of perforated sheets or the like, including metal spiral wire or plastic spiral, double loop wire, wire comb, or hanger-type designs, plastic comb, hot-knife or cold-knife strip (e.g., VeloBind® available from General Binding Corporation), and loose leaf binders (e.g., 3-ring binders).
Such binding elements are not generally adaptable to highly automated binding machines. Automated binding machines require a supply of binding elements be located in or proximal to the device. The greater number of binding elements that can be loaded into a binding element magazine, the longer the machine can run without operator intervention. While an element magazine of fifty to one hundred binding elements would seem ideal for general office use, the bulky nature of most currently available binding elements would generally make magazines required to accommodate such a large number of binding elements impractical. Loose-leaf binders, for example, are poor from this standpoint inasmuch as the integral covers and ring assemblies take up considerable space.
When previously-formed binding elements are utilized, not only must the element magazine contain a sufficient quantity of binding elements to minimize operator loading, it must support, align and present the binding elements in a form suitable for interaction with the binding machine. Thus, the binding elements must be presented such that the binding machine may remove an element from the magazine and position it in the binding mechanism for interaction with a stack of sheets and before finally finishing the book. The structure of virtually all loose binding elements makes them highly prone to tangling unless the elements are controlled by the magazine. As a result, if the packaging method does not control the elements, the binding machine must have sufficient mechanism to disentangle the elements. Such detangling mechanisms would presumably be prohibitively complex, as well as expensive and unreliable.
Thus, each of the binding elements currently known and available in the industry presents certain disadvantages, either in the packaging of the elements prior to binding, the automation of the binding process in connection with the elements, or in the qualities of a book bound by the elements.